


A World Not My Own

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Annie Crystal, Awake Annie, Changed, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Manga Spoilers, POV Marco Bott, Reaction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco thought he had died at the Battle of Trost, though he awakes in a world not his own. </p>
<p>Where some friends have become foe.</p>
<p>Others completely changed from who they used to be. </p>
<p>How will Marco react to the future? </p>
<p>And more importantly how will the future react to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_All Marco remembered was pain, pure and utter pain, it wracked through his half side of his body, it was inside his very core._

_He didn't even have time to cry out._

_Or think._

_They say when you die you'd experience your life again in quick flashes or you think of your loved ones._

_That didn't happen for Marco._

_All he thought about was the pain, the utter agony or having your body torn apart, slowly._

_Then everything went black._

_He thought that was it for him._

_He thought he was dying._

_He thought he'd never wake up again…and yet… He did?_


	2. A New World

Marco's eyes fluttered open, his whole body ached but nothing of the sever pain there had been. His eyes suddenly shot up, he sat up so quickly he felt dizzy…What the-

He looked at his body…

Wait what?

This didn't make any sense?

I was dying! What was going on?

He was wearing the same training uniform on as before but there was no blood, not a scratch on him?

He...was alive somehow?

Did he make it?

He had never felt so confused in his life.

Marco finally began to pay attention to everything around him, he was lying on grass, just greenery lay around him.

He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Marco trembled with fright and confusion, suddenly his eyes widened even more.

What had happened to his friends? To his comrades?

Had they been eaton?

Had they won or lost the battle of Trost?

How many of his comrades were dead?

Where was he?

He needed to get to find them!

Marco stumbled up, he sagged in relief when he saw the walls in the distance, the Garrison solders could help him.

He started walking towards the walls hurriedly.

"Hey!" He started shouting once he was much closer "Anyone there? Hey!"

"Theres a kid down there!" Someone shouted.

Before Marco could react he was lifted up, a Garrison Member had him, easily lifting him using 3D gear.

As soon as he dropped on the wall he was surrounded.

Garrison Solders surrounding him.

Marco's eyes widened slightly, what was with the suspicious looks?

"What on earth you doing outside of the wall Trainee?" One of them snapped.

Marco stammered "I-I don't know, my memories a little hazy"

He'd been outside the walls? He thought he'd been in the country side of wall Rose!

He looked back, realising why he'd felt so nervous out in the open like that.

Ignoring the Garrisons supisios looks he said shakily "Look, I'm looking for my friends-"

"Whats going on here?" A sour voice grumbled.

Marco looked up to see another solder but he was from the Military Police?

What were they doing so far out of Wall Sina? Shouldn't they be protecting the King?

Marco smiled up at them thinking so this is the branch he'd trained two years to join.

To his surprise one of the Garrison solders said "Nothing sir, we were just talking to a trainee, he wanted to know what it was like to join the Garrison, Sir"

Marco's eyes widened.

Had he just lied to the Military Police?

He opened his mouth to correct the solder but another Garrison shot Marco the most withering glare that shut him up quickly.

He also only just noticed that the Garrison Solders had tightly gathered around him, almost like some sort of protection and the tone of voice from the solder who had just spoken was stiff and not at all respectful.

But…

Everyone respected the Military Police, what was going on?

The solder belonging to the Military Police gave them a curt nod, narrowing his eyes on Marco, who was shocked at how cold his eyes looked before he walked away.

As soon as he walked away out of ear shot Marco snapped "Why'd you lie to the Military Police like that? You do realise you could get in a lot of trouble for that!"

There suspicion on finding him outside the wall forgotten, most seemed to be looking like they wanted to throttle the solder from the MP.

He winced afterwards, knowing he probably shouldn't have snapped at his superiors like that.

They all frowned at him.

Looking confused?

Hell Marco was confused?

"You haven't been hiding under a rock for the last couple of weeks kid ?" One of the solders said slowly.

Another said coldly "The Military Police aren't to be trusted as of late"

Marco's eyes bugged out of his skull "What, why?"

"Lets just say they'll manipulative lying bastards" One of them grunted.

"Anyway, you said you were looking for friends of yours?" The leader of the squad asked, he'd been the one to talk to the Military Police.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief "Yes, you probably won't know them but they're part of the 104th trainee squad?"

The leader of the Garrisons squad said "You mean the graduates-?"

Marco blinked, oh, maybe he'd been away somehow for a couple of days and

"Well I should call them solders now really, its been quite a few months since they graduated, almost a year"

Months?

Marco fought his whole self control not to brake in front of them.

"Why you want to know that?" One of them asked.

Marco suddenly realised why they weren't suspicious of him or thought him crazy, they must think he was part of the new trainee squad, not the old one, he mustn't let that slip.

"Yeah, thats them, most of my friends were in the top 10 of that squad, do you know where they went?"

"Beats me kid, they all could of gone to the Mp scums for all I c-" Then he was interrupted by another Garrison solder, looking bewilded "Wait, you're friends with the top 10 in the 104 squad? Those guys?"

"Yeah?" Marco said, hoping desperately for good news.

"How'd you know about them?" The squad leader wondered.

"Didn't you hear? It was big news to us. It hadn't happened before. Your friends are pretty brave" The solder said.

"What was?" Marco pleaded.

"They all joined the Scouts remember? Every single recruit that was in the Top 10, apart from two I believe. One died in the battle of Trost, another went to the MP's but everyone else joined the Scouts. The MP's were pretty surprised when they received only one recruit from the top 10. Every year most of the top 10's join the MP's, so it was a big surprise when all of them practically sighed up for the Scouts!" The Solder said, grinning, looking a bit proud.

One died in the battle of Trost…

Those words were repeated in Marco's head.

One died in the battle of Trost…

Could it be him?

But that was a mistake!

He was defiantly alive!

He should be MIA shouldn't he?

Not classified as dead?

Maybe the solder just got mixed up with the words or something, if he'd somehow gone this long it was easy to assume he'd died.

Oh god!

What must Jean think?

Though one recruit joined the MP's, Marco hoped that was Jean.

But he had thought everyone else in the top 10 apart from Mikasa and Eren was joining the MP's? Why'd they change their minds?

"T-thats great" Marco muttered.

His head still ached from when he woke up and he was still trying to recall what actually happened to him.

Maybe there was something wrong with him?

"I feel a bit faint and my memories kind of not all there, is there a medic near by?" Marco asked politely.

"Sure kid, head straight then turn right, in that direction" A solder pointed.

He nodded, quickly thanking the Garrison solders for helping him then he was soon at the near the medical bay.

He thought he was expecting anything could happen.

But what he most wasn't expecting was the first nurse who saw him to drop the medicine she was carrying and let out a small gasp, staring at him with pure fear.

"Impossible!" She whispered.

"Um Mam?" Marco said politely, though inside wondering if she was a little insane.

"No" She muttered "You just look the same, can't be the same, maybe he had a brother?"

She gave him a strained smile "I'm sorry boy, you just reminded me of some pour soul. Whats your name?"

"Marco" He said.

She tensed quickly.

"W-whats your last name" She asked shakily.

Marco said in confusion "Marco Bott…?"

Her jaw fell open, she stepped backwards though her eyes hardened "No! That is lies! Why would you take his name?! Why!"

Marco gaped at her "Wait-no! Why do you know me anyway! Why can't I be him? I am him! What-"

The nurse snapped "Marco Bott died in the battle for Trost!"

"I was MIA! Doesn't mean I-"

But she interrupted him though what she said made cold shiverers run down his spine and his head spin.

"No. Marco Bott's body was found torn in half. I should know, I was there, he was a rotting corspe! A trainee in the 104th Squad told me his identity and squad!"

Marco trembled, eyes wide.

He slowly remembered the agonising pain on his right side before he woke up…

Kind of felt like…

Like…

He was being torn in half.

A trainee that he probably knew had confirmed his identity.

Rotting corpse

Torn in half…

Then he felt faint.

The world spun.

And everything went black once again…


	3. Commanders Pixis and Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco to his shock meets the commanders of the Garrison and the Scouts.

He slowly came back to conscious, voices all around him.

"Poor dear, he must have fainted"

"Bit of a shock for him"

"You sure its him?"

"He looks exactly the same! Well half of him isn't missing any more so…"

Half of him isn't missing anymore…

Marco felt like he was going to be sick.

And he was…

Someone shouted "Get him a bucket!"

But it was to late as he hurled, his eyes opening as he did so, taking in the bed he was on and a number of nurses surrounding him.

Marco noticed a solder watching him at the back, someone from the Garrison?

He looked oddly familiar.

He hacked, trying to get the sick feeling to diminish, his throat sore.

Marco managed to control himself finally, shivering in the bed.

This was all to much to think or to take in.

How could he be dead?

It-it didn't make sense.

Just thinking about himself, with only half of his body, rotting away corpse made him want to hurl again.

Marco clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes watering as he tried to hold it in.

"Will he be okay?" The old Garrison solder asked.

"He should be fine, his just in shock" One of the nurses replied.

"Good, I really wanted to talk to this remarkable young man" The solder said softly.

Marco watched him as he approached, warily.

The solder leaned in close, inspecting him, Marco shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"Incredible, looks exactly like his picture" The old solder murmured, he turned to the head medic and said with a light smile, despite with the crazy situation "I have to say, when I heard what had happened I thought it was some kind of hoax"

"So did we!" One of the nurses replied who was checking Marco's temperature.

"Apart from a bit over emotional, who can blame him? His in fine fitness" Another medic said, pure awe and shock in her voice.

Marco pleaded, not being able to take it any longer, his voice weak "Please tell whats going on? I can't really have…died could I? I'm right here! I'm alive. T-that coprse they f-found couldn't have been me!"

The nurse who had seen him before said "You look alive, well without half of your face missing"

Marco went green again.

"And a fellow trainee who seemed very close to you confirmed it" She added.

"Fellow trainee?" Marco wondered.

"Jean something, he was very upset?" She said off handedly.

Marco paled even more, though also felt a hint of relief, that meant Jean made it right? Though he felt sick with guilt at how upset Jean must have been.

I didn't want to course him any pain Marco thought miserably.

"The boy back from the dead, how intriguing" The Garrison solder murmured.

Marco wanted to scream, I didn't die!

But why had they found his copse? That looked like him and maybe explained why he didn't remember anything other than the agony of being ripped apart.

Ripped apart like the copse had been.

One of the medics said "Commander I suggest that-"

Marco interupted "Commander?"

This man was a commander? Wait, hold on!

Thats why he looked so familiar!

"C-commander Pixis?" Marco stammered.

The Garrison Commander smiled at Marco lightly "I have to apologies, I didn't introduce myself"

He turned a little sad as he said "The least I owe to the solder I sent to his death"

Marco felt himself reddening as he said embarrassed "I-I don't blame you sir"

Commander Pixis beamed at that and told him "You are really a brave soul"

But his hardened eyes seemed to soften slightly and Marco has a feeling the Commander was hiding back more emotions and his thoughts of the situation at hand then they had on.

He straightened and told the Medic's "Remember, don't tell the MP's about this. We already have enough problems with them as it is. If anyone from the MP's asks, tell them his just a wounded Trainee garrison solder"

They all nodded.

Wait, now Commander Pixis was lying to the MP's as well? What was going on?

Pixis turned back to Marco "I'll probably have to hand you in to the Scouts, the're used to dealing with the oddest situations much more than my branch. Anywhere you want to go before we go and see them lad?"

Marco felt his heart leap!

This was his chance!

He could see his friends again!

"I-I had some friends in the Top 10 of the 104th squad sir. I'd really like to find them and you know, let them know I'm alive?" Marco said.

"Who out of them were you friends with most?" Pixis asked.

Marco frowned at the sudden change in tone and the odd question, it seemed more on edge?

Well he was friends with them all but if he had to pick someone…

"Um, Jean Kirstein, you probably don't-" Marco started.

"Ah that young man" Pixis said, Marco noticed that Pixis seemed a more relaxed at his answer, the edge in his voice gone.

Marco's eyes widened "Wait, you know him?"

"Not well, but I have seen him around. It looks like we're going to the same place after all" Pixis said with a light smile.

Marco just felt even more confused.

Pixis told Marco that his would send men to come with to Marco in a couple of hours, there they would travel to Wall Sina, to meet someone.

The traveling took a few days, stopping of at certain places for brakes and to get food. Marco was surprised to see how much building was going on.

Had there been another attack on the walls?

Though the Garrison solders he was with were distant and would barly speak to him, Marco knew they were to wary of him, the kid that came back to from the dead…

Everything was so surreal.

They arrived eventually at a richer Medic bay in Wall Sina.

To Marco's Surprise Commander Pixis was already there.

He guided Marco to the Medic building, they walked deeper in side. Two stiff Garrison solders at there side.

They stopped at a door deep in the Medic bay.

Pixis sighed "Fool got himself injured again, what does he want to lose this time? A leg?"

One of the Garrison Solders, a women with short hair replied with dry humour "I think he was really trying to this time Sir"

"Probably Rico" Pixis agreed, his voice to was quite dry.

Who where they talking about? Marco wondered hopelessly.

Pixis opened the door.

"Not drunk yet my dear friend?" A voice murmured from the inside.

"The events that have just transpired have for once shocked me from drink, how unfortunate" Pixis sighed, actually sounding sorry he wasn't drinking.

Marco felt his jaw go slack as he laid his eyes on who was on the medic bed.

One of his legs was banged up pretty badly, it was held in a slight sling above the bed.

Was that…

No

It couldn't be!

Commander Ewin Smith, of the Scouts lay in the bed in front of the Garrison Solders.

He'd just met two Commanders in one day!

Marco felt a little giddy.

"I take it you got my letter before I came" Pixis asked.

Erwin nodded.

His steely blue eyes fixed on Marco, who held back a shudder, jeez this man was intimidating, even injured.

"So this in the young man you talked to me about" Erwin said, eyeing Marco up and down.

Pixis nodded "Yes, I like you thought it might be a hoax but I checked him out and he looks exactly like his pictures from before"

"Interesting" Pixis murmured.

Rico the women solder spoke up, saluting Erwin "And he has no collection of whats happened after his death sir. Nothing at all"

Marco felt strange the way she emphasised nothing...What had actually happened while he'd been gone?

Erwin asked Marco, suddenly looking more curious "And you were in the Top 10 before you died Cadet? Do you remember how it happened?"

Marco said shakily "Yes sir I was and..."

Then he stopped...

How had he died?

It was all fuzzy.

He remembered being with someone...

Another cadet maybe?

Then an agonising pain, A Titan maybe?

But it was hazy.

He told Erwin his thoughts.

To his surprise Erwin looked at Pixis, they both shared a look before Erwin asked Marco slowly "This cadet you may have been with. Did she happened to have blonde hair? Blue eyes?"

Marco frowned, thinking back, his head ached.

He stammered "M-maybe, I'm not that sure, I think so"

"So thats how she got your gear" Erwin muttered, frowning deeply.

"Sorry Sir?" Marco said.

Erwins smile was forced as he said "Oh just ignore me Trainee. Your name was mentioned once or twice, someone that shouldn't of used your gear after you died. It was an interesting situation"

Pixis and Erwin both shot each other looks again.

"Okay sir?" Marco said.

Later he'd find out his innocent mind had not noticed the darkness in Erwin and Pixis eyes and who they had actually been referring to was Marco's own personal murderer.

As he tried to think back again to how he died...

Something in his mind came up...

"What do we do? We can't do anything now!"

"Hey, is someone there"

"Someone was listening in!"

"You go and check it out...Anne"

Anne?

What had this got to do with Anne?

Blonde hair...

Ice blue eyes...

"Cadet, you okay?" Pixis voice came into Marco's head.

He blinked dazedly.

What...

What was that?

"I-I'm fine sir, I don't know what that was about" Marco said, dam his head ached!

Erwin said, watching Marco closely "Probably just side affects. You somehow can't expect someone to come back to the land of the living and be completely fine afterwards"

Marco couldn't understand how these Commanders could stay so calm, even Pixis's shoulders looked worried!

"I assume you have a plan for him?" Pixis finally asked Erwin.

Commander Erwin then smiled, it was more a sly smile than anything else "Another cadet with an unique and and most possibly dangerous situation? Oh I know just the right squad to dump him on. I can't look out for him, I'm still injured from that rescue mission"

Pixis smiled, his eyes shined, he beamed "Oh I know which squad you mean. I thought you'd say that. Though the Captain won't be pleased"

Erwin chuckled "Oh he'll deal with it I'm sure"

Marco asked them "Which Squad sir? I don't-"

Pixis interrupted him and told Marco "Looks like you'll be seeing your friend Jean and your other friends, sooner than you think"

Marco couldn't stop his jaw dropping and excitement pour throw him.

He couldn't wait to meet them all again!


End file.
